1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic calculator which utilizes a programmable read-only-memory ("PROM") cartridge for control of at least one of the calculator functions and, more particularly, to a PROM cartridge and bezel arrangement for an electronic desk-top calculator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cartridges containing electrical circuitry--for example, mounted on a printed circuit board--are often unduly bulky and unduly complicated and expensive to construct and assemble. Some such cartridges utilize female connectors which are bulkier than desired and often must be used in conjunction with pre-bent pins which must be hand soldered to a printed circuit board--an expensive and time consuming assembly step. Such cartridges may also include bevelled outer edges to insure proper orientation for insertion and a cavity disposed exteriorly of the housing for supporting the cartridge, for example with the fingers of one hand.
Other cartridges utilize printed circuit boards with male plug-in type connectors; however, the structure and assembly of even these cartridges is more complicated than desirable. Typically, the printed circuit board must be mounted in place and then a cover assembled to a housing base. Often, these cartridges include movable protective shields disposed within the cartridges.
Devices of the type discussed in the foregoing paragraphs are disclosed in Asher et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,027, Wrabel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,476, Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,791, Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,877, Douglass et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,672, Brefka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,698, and Gordon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,267.